


Seksi

by Rezaatan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bokong Yuuri, JJ merasa aneh, Keisengan Phichit, M/M, latar pada episode 12, setelah program Yuuri selesai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezaatan/pseuds/Rezaatan
Summary: "Apakah kau pernah merasa tubuh laki-laki bisa membuatmu terangsang?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat menikmati cerita ini, dan mohon maaf jika terdapat kesalahan penulisan yang terlewat.
> 
> Kali ini JJ dan Yuuri.
> 
> Enjoy.

Semula JJ pikir Yuuri biasa saja. Bagian mana coba yang disebut eros? Gerakan dan permainannya di atas es tak begitu hebat. JJ lebih baik darinya, dan pemuda itu juga merasa dapat dengan mudah mengalah kan pesona eros Yuuri yang banyak orang bicarakan.

Yuuri itu tidak spesial.

Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja pikiran JJ kini berubah.

Pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari tubuh pemuda Jepang itu. Pipinya yang merona, rambutnya yang basah karena keringat, nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal—astaga—mengapa bisa seorang laki-laki begitu merangsang.

Isabella seksi, cantik, memukau, tapi kenapa lekuk tubuh Yuuri lebih ramping? Lebih seksi? Lebih menggoda?

Padahal jelas dadanya rata, namun JJ berusaha keras untuk tidak bergerak merabanya.

Apa karena kostum yang dipakai? Terlalu mencetak tubuhnya? Terlalu ketat? Mungkin benar, tapi sayang sekali tonjolan pada selangkangan tak begitu ketara—

—J J menampar pipinya.

Mesumkah ia sekarang? Apa baiknya menatap ke arah bawah tubuh seorang pria? Untuk apa pula ia membayangkan benda ‘mungil’ itu?

Ingat JJ, kau punya Isabella.

Isabella tunanganmu itu. Yang cantik, yang baik, yang lembut, yang berdada besar, yang seksi—

—tapi Yuuri lebih seksi.

“Sial..”

“Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh begitu?” Phichit berucap tiba-tiba, sedari tadi penasaran melihat tingkah aneh pemuda Kanada. Sebentar-sebentar menggerutu, lalu menggelengkan kepala, terakhir tadi menampar pipinya sendiri. Aneh, namun langka—untung sejak tadi pula kamera handphone-nya terus merekam.

“Begini...err—Apakah kau pernah merasa tubuh laki-laki bisa membuatmu terangsang?”

“......Jangan bilang kau—aku tidak menyangka.”

“—I-Itu—aku bisa jelaskan—”

Pfft—Apa yang mau dijelaskan? Phichit mendengus geli. “Oke-oke jadi siapa laki-laki sial itu? Apakah ia ada di sini?”

Bagaimana ya?

JJ pun membuang muka. Ia malu, mata di edarkan ke sembarang arah, enggan terus menerus menatap bokong Yuuri yang bulat dan nampak kenyal. Bisa gawat jika ia mengeras. Pakaiannya ketat, dan memalukan kalau sampai ada yang melihat.

Tapi sayang Yuuri tak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Kini pemuda itu malah membungkuk mencoba mengambil sesuatu.

Ampun.

“Apakah bokongnya memang begitu seksi?”

“Apa?”

“..........Apa?”

“Kau mengatakan sesuatu mengenai bokong.” Phichit menatap dengan satu alis terangkat. “Bokong siapa yang kau maksud? Christ?”

Untuk apa ia menatap bokong Christ? 

“Yuri Plisetsky?”

Yuri? Tidak—bokong Yuri juga lumayan, tapi tidak sampai membuatnya terangsang. Lagipula, Yuri pasti akan langsung berkata kasar padanya jika ia ketahuan memperhatikan bokong pemuda itu.

“Otabek?”

Tidak, bukan juga.

“Jangan bilang bokongku—”

“Bagaimana bisa aku melihat bokongmu jika kau saja menghadap padaku—”

“Oh berarti bokong Yuuri ya?”

Ups—JJ membeku, Phichit tersenyum tanpa dosa. 

Sial.

JJ seharusnya ingat, Phichit adalah pemuda yang ‘cerdik’. Lihat saja sekarang, JJ seakan merasa sebuah tanduk kecil muncul di atas kepala pemuda itu.

Tidak baik.

“Jangan menatapku begitu. Aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun kok.” Phichit masih saja tersenyum, namun kini jarinya sibuk mencari sesuatu pada layar handphone-nya. “Mulutku terkunci rapat.”

“Masa?”

“Percayalah padaku—ah lihat ibumu memanggilmu. Sampai nanti JJ.”

“Oii—” Belum sempat mengucap balasan, Phichit sudah beranjak pergi dari hadapan. JJ sempat mendengar sekilas Pichit bersenandung kecil, dan juga langkahnya nampak melompat-lompat senang.

Oke, itu mencurigakan. 

“Kau kenapa nak?”

“Ah tidak apa-apa—” handphone-nya bergetar, perasaannya semakin tak enak. “Sebentar bu—phuuuust—” 

ARRGH—

Phichit mana Phichit?

Tuh kan. 

Dia memang seharusnya tak perlu dipercaya.

.

__

([Kau benar @JJleroy!15 bokong @katsuki_yuuri_ memang seksi *love*]—terbaca caption dari sebuah postingan Instagram. Foto Yuuri menghadap belakang dengan bokong sebagai fokus kamera.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sekian dari saya, terima kasih sudah mau membaca.


End file.
